


Life isn't a Movie, Merlin

by waitingtobewritten



Series: A love that takes time to grow [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingtobewritten/pseuds/waitingtobewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin asks Arthur to be his fake boyfriend for a work event but for Arthur, its too close to reality and he finds that playing the role only highlights how much he wants to be with Merlin. Does Merlin feel the same and will they sort things out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life isn't a Movie, Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, I've always loved the fake relationship themes, and it was fun to write one :)

Arthur looked up as Merlin slammed the door shut and stomped his way into the kitchen. He listened to Merlin continue to slam cupboard doors and rattle the saucepans and cutlery, contemplating ignoring the obvious snit his flatmate was in but knowing how Merlin could keep up a bad mood for hours. He sighed as he marked his place in the book and headed into the war zone.

Merlin growled under his breath as he set about making tea for him and Arthur. He knew he was acting like a child but somehow it did not help his mood. He counted down the minutes as he waited for Arthur to walk in to calm him down. After fifteen years of friendship and three years of living together, both Merlin and Arthur had dealt with their fair share of fights, tantrums, drunken experiences and all that life could throw at them. Merlin’s phone vibrated in his pocket but he ignored it knowing it would just be Gaius and that he would be expecting an answer.

Arthur gingerly opened the door and poked his head in but Merlin was calmly stirring something in a pot, his movements slow despite the angry muttering.

“Hey, you’re muttering again.”

Merlin relaxed as Arthur’s voice filled the air. He always knew when his friend was near and despite expecting him to arrive; Merlin jumped and cried out as the boiling chilli in the pot splattered against his bare skin.

“Merlin, you idiot, can’t you for once manage to do something without injuring yourself?”

Arthur rushed over to Merlin as he burnt himself, and grabbed the arm that had been splashed before dragging him to the sink and running cold water over the affected area. He checked the pale skin and was beyond relieved to note that there was no blistering, only an angry red mark. He held in the sigh of relief and walked back to the stove to turn off the chilli. He moved the pot to the back as to prevent any other accidents and went to pour a coffee for Merlin and a tea for himself. He dropped two sugars into the coffee and stirred quickly; knowing Merlin hated having any left at the bottom of the cup. He took the cups to the counter and pushed Merlin onto one of the stools.

“Right, what’s put you into this mood?”

Merlin frowned and grabbed his cup, taking a sip, before turning to Arthur.

“I need a boyfriend. Tonight.”

Arthur frowned, hoping Merlin was joking. Merlin had not been in a relationship for almost a year, not since Will had left him. Arthur scowled at the thought of Will, he had never liked the other man, deeming him not good enough for Merlin and unworthy of his love. Merlin had been dumped after eight months together, with the claims that he was too clingy and unreasonable. It had taken Merlin two hours to calm Arthur down enough that he would not go looking for the idiot who thought he could find someone better than Merlin.

Merlin watched Arthur’s face darken and panicked; he had wanted to ask Arthur to help him out tonight but could see that he would have to ring up Gwaine or Lance. He ignored the part of his brain that was getting angry and knew he had no right to be upset that Arthur would not act as his boyfriend but felt almost betrayed nonetheless.

“My boss has decided that for the business dinner tonight, we have to show that we’re all into relationships and the family scene. I refused to bring a ‘girlfriend’ and he just agreed and told me to bring my boyfriend instead. I couldn’t say I didn’t have one either because then Cenred, one of my colleagues would know and would ask why I keep refusing his offer for dinner. This is why I need a fake boyfriend for tonight. I’m going to ring Gwaine and check if he is free. He owes me a favour and is a big enough flirt that he can make it work.”

“Wait. Some guy has been bothering you for a date and you didn’t mention it?”

“Arthur, I can’t run to you with all my problems.”

“I don’t expect you too, but I do expect you to tell me if there is some jerk hassling you.”

“Look I dealt with it and right now, I have bigger problems. I hate having to do this but it’s only one night and I need to play nice if I want this promotion.”

“Look why are you worrying, if it’s only one night, why don’t I just do it?”

Arthur froze as the words came out of his mouth against his will, it’s not as though he didn’t want to help Merlin, but if he was pretending to be his boyfriend, there was the likelihood that he would forget it was fake. Arthur had been hiding his feelings for Merlin so long that he didn’t think he would be able to hide it in such public settings.

Merlin studied his friend and saw that for all he was saying, he was annoyed that he had to step up. He shook his head quickly, keeping his voice steady as to not betray his upset, what was so wrong with Merlin that Arthur dreaded even faking a relationship? Was he ashamed?

“No it’s fine Arthur, I’m sure Gwaine will be perfect for the job. He’s handsome enough to distract everyone and his flirty nature will excuse why we’re not as loved up as most couples. It’s not as though I haven’t been out with him as a couple before.”

Arthur clenched his fists as Merlin reminded him of the night he had gone on a date with Gwaine and had returned late afternoon on the following day, without answering his phone all night. Although the date had never been repeated, the two had formed a close friendship, and Arthur knew just how much Gwaine would like to extend that into the sexual kind. He inhaled deeply, relaxing his stance.

“No come on, you know Gwaine, he’s hardly an acceptable choice for a formal, business dinner. I know how to play nice, and I live with you, is there even anyone who knows you better than me?”

“Well I guess that makes sense. If you really don’t mind Arthur, that would be perfect. It’s only a couple of hours, and you’re the best cover story. We’ve been friends for years; we can just say it developed over time.”

Arthur smiled as Merlin grinned for the first time since walking in. He nodded at the pot, laughing at the sheepish expression which passed over Merlin’s face.

“i forgot it was a dinner and just needed to do something. Plus if I did take Gwaine, you’d still need feeding and I remember the last time you tried to cook.”

Arthur smirked at Merlin’s exaggerated shudder and mock pushed him.

“Idiot, I meant to burn the saucepan to the hob. It was a science experiment. Anyhow need I mention the rice incident?”

“No, don’t go there, you promised.”

Arthur grinned as Merlin relaxed, his own worry was fading with the familiar banter and he held the false hope that the evening would go smoothly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Merlin, why didn’t you tell me Morgana would be here?” Merlin jumped as Arthur hissed in his ear on the pretence of whispering something loving. He winced internally, knowing it was not fair to Arthur to ask him to lie to his sister, but he had not been fully sure that she would even come. He turned to whisper back.

“I wasn’t sure she’d be here. You don’t need to lie to her; she knows how Gaius can be about the family theme. She’ll catch on.”

“Good, because I’ve never been able to lie to her, she’s too evil to fall for it.”

Merlin smothered his chuckle as he saw Gaius approaching. He fixed his polite business smile on his face, almost jumping as Arthur’s arm wound around his waist but managed to stop, leaning back into the touch, ignoring the sudden flutters in his stomach.

“Ah Merlin, there you are. This must be your boyfriend...”

“Yes Gaius, this is Arthur Pendragon. He manages his own company and often work engagements clash unfortunately but luckily he’s here tonight.”

“Indeed Merlin. It’s nice to meet you Mr Pendragon, young Merlin has told us a lot about you, though he never did confirm that you were in a relationship. We could just tell though, the way he talks about you, it has to be love.”

Arthur froze, but shook the older man’s hand and smiled back.

“We’re both quite private people, so we don’t promote out relationship, but Merlin is one of the best people I know. I could ask for no one better at my side.”

“Yes, you two do seem to fit. You look very dashing together. It was nice to meet you Arthur but do please excuse me, I must mingle, I hope we get a chance to chat soon.”

“Yes, likewise Mr Gauis.”

Merlin watched bemused as his boss walked away, he waited for Arthur to blow up about the fact that he had spoken about him to his colleagues and they suspected he was in love with his flatmate but to his surprise Arthur seemed lost in his own thoughts also. He watched as Arthur grabbed two champagne glasses and handed one to him.

“So Merlin, it would seem your colleagues believe we are meant to be.”

“Just because I’ve told them I live with you and I think you’re a strong and loyal person, it does not mean I fancy you, prat.”

“Hm, that’s a shame.”

Merlin gaped after Arthur as he wandered off to speak to Gwen, another of Merlin’s colleagues. He thought back over the parting words. Did Arthur mean it was a shame that Merlin did not fancy him or was he just trying to wind him up? He had always liked Arthur but in respect of their friendship and to preserve it, he had never let himself consider anything more, other than late at night when his fantasies became of a blonde man, who looked extremely like Arthur.

Arthur refused to turn back and watch Merlin, knowing he would be over thinking his last comment. He hoped he would consider what he thought Arthur had meant and come to the right conclusion. Arthur had decided after the numerous comments about how lovely a couple they made that maybe it was time he let Merlin know how he felt.

“I’m so glad to see Merlin so happy. He always looks so animated when talking about you and it’s easy to see why. He deserves to be happy and you’re both lucky to have found each other.”

“Thanks Gwen, all I want is for Merlin to be happy as well.”

Merlin groaned as he saw who had followed him to the bar. He nodded politely at the other man, hoping to discourage any conversation but knew he could never be so lucky.

“Merlin, I was hoping to bump into you. How’s it going?”

“Cenred, everything’s great, thank you.”

“Good, good, so can I buy you a drink?”

Merlin floundered for an excuse, knowing that a drink would turn into dinner and Cenred would get the wrong idea.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea actually.”

Arthur’s voice cut into the conversation, smooth and silky as his arm reached out to tug Merlin against him, his hand splayed possessively over his hip. He smiled brightly at Cenred, even as his blood boiled with jealousy at the other man’s blatant desire for Merlin. He watched as the man flinched at their contact but stood his ground.

“Who are you? Merlin can answer for himself.”

“Actually I agree with him. Cenred, this is Arthur, my boyfriend.”

Merlin watched as Cenred downed his drink and stormed away, a little surprised that he had given up so easily. He smiled up at Arthur, shocked to see the angry, threatening glare on his face. He stepped back, only for the arm around his waist to tighten.

“Uh Arthur, are you okay? You look a little scary there.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I guess i just didn’t like seeing that guy eye you up like a piece of meat. He had no right.”

“Uh okay, but aren’t you getting into the role a little too much?”

“Life isn’t a movie Merlin. There isn’t one perfect role for everyone: best friend, boyfriend, occasion fuck, random guy. Maybe some of them blur and people want to be more than one.”

Arthur had enough control to keep his voice low so that only Merlin heard him but not enough that he could hold the bitter words in. He watched as Merlin shied away from him and hated himself in that moment. He moved his arm and looked apologetically at Merlin, before walking quickly away, needing space to think and sort his emotions out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin left after excusing him and Arthur, feigning illness, his pale face convinced Gaius that something was indeed wrong and he had no problems leaving. He headed straight back to the flat assuming that Arthur would have returned there. He entered the flat however to find that Arthur had not been back and it was empty, everything left exactly as they had left it: Merlin’s slippers by the fireplace, Arthur’s bookshelf full of classics, whilst Merlin’s holding odd sculptures, the sofa with all the cushions piled on one side because Arthur used them but Merlin did not. Seeing their home set up to match their personalities and preferences, Merlin could help but yearn for Arthur, and the chance to make their flat a true home.

xxxxxx

Arthur signalled for another drink, staring at it before downing the amber liquid, barely feeling the burn. He hated knowing that he had hurt Merlin with his words and potentially ruined his business deal. He wanted to get drunk, plain, oblivious drunk but knew he could not go home and expect Merlin to deal with him in a drunken stupor. He watched as another drink slid his way, and looked up to see who was kind enough to oblige him, frowning to see Morgana slide onto the stool next to him.

“So I saw you and Merlin at that dinner but you managed to leave before i could torture you. Gaius didn’t stop gushing about how happy you looked and how glad I must be that my brother has found someone as great as Merlin. All I could do was nod because he was right. Merlin is great and you’re an idiot for not doing something about it.”

“I know that Morgs, I’ve wanted more for years, but I couldn’t risk losing Merlin to a failed relationship. You know how well my past relationships have gone, what if it messed everything up? I don’t think Merlin had ever thought of me as anything more than his best friend either. I’m in the friend zone and trapped.”

“How do you know, unless you ask>”

“I live with him, I’m sure I would have noticed if he harboured any secret feelings for me.”

“Maybe you’re not as observant as you think. Go home and talk to him Arthur. At least you’ll know you tried.”

Arthur nodded, knowing she was right and he should have just gone home in the first place. He quickly drank the shot of whiskey in front of him and stood, hugging his sister, promising to fill her in before he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur entered the apartment quietly, stopping as he walked into the living room to see Merlin led on the sofa, hugging the pillows. He waited for him to say something but Merlin simply watched as Arthur made his way to the chair and sat.

“You don’t like pillows or cushions, why are you hugging hem?”

Arthur was shocked to find himself speaking first, but even more shocked to see Merlin smile.

“I don’t like them, but they smell of you, and I was worried.”

“Oh.”

“Arthur what happened tonight? I’m trying to understand what I did wrong or what you want but I’m going to need it spelt out.”

“I’m sorry i acted like an ass all evening. I really wanted to be able to do this fake boyfriends thing tonight but I just couldn’t. It cut too close. I like you Merlin, I want more. Being friends was easy when I could just ignore my desires but tonight has just made me realise, I don’t want to ignore them anymore. I want to be able to tell everyone you’re taken, to look after you, to know that you come home to me every evening, to just, cuddle or whatever. I want you.”

“Arthur, why haven’t you told me this before? What made you think that I wouldn’t want to know?”

“Merlin, I don’t do relationships well, I couldn’t face losing you, if you didn’t want me the same way I wanted you.”

“Look i understand why, but in the future you need to talk to me, no matter how worried you are at what I’ll say. As it is, you’re lucky I’ll forgive you.”

“You will? Forgive me for what exactly?”

Merlin sat up, knocking the cushions to the floor as he moved. He walked slowly over to Arthur, dropping into his laps and kissed him, his lips soft and firm on Arthur’s, his arms wrapped around him, holding on tight.

“I’ll forgive you for the time we’ve lost that we could have spent doing this.”

Arthur smiled as Merlin grinned cheekily at him, his hands running through Arthur’s hair as he snuggled in. He held Merlin against him, content now that he had him in his arms.

“So this is real? Us? We’re doing this?”

“Well, I’m not averse to lowering my standards seeing as you have such a good body I can take advantage of.”

Arthur smirked at Merlin’s words.

“I knew you couldn’t resist this.”

“Sure you did, you prat. In all seriousness though, I love you Arthur and I’m glad you offered to be my fake boyfriend even if you didn’t do such a great job. Let’s hope the real thing goes better.”

“You’ve got a deal. You’re mine Merlin Emrys, and I’m not letting you go.”

“Likewise Arthur Pendragon.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
